Ten Kisses
by BabyJane14
Summary: Every kiss is a memory, every kiss is a moment. Something that would be held onto for life. drabble


Manda's Note: Ok so I've spent far to much time looking at the 'Backpackers' 'Heartbreakers' 'eNVy' 's kiss survivor and so this is the result. I hope you like it. updates on everything I owe are coming shortly. it's birthday week! tomorrow, the 11th I'll be 19 :D so it's a crazy week. anywayss hope you like this! it's a little bit random. I LIKE ADDING DETAIL! so this kills me

enough said

-Manda

* * *

I.

The night of their very first meeting they go all the way

On the partially dirty floor of the she works at

The kisses are heated and met with passion on both ends

It's unexpected from both

But that night they learn that a kiss is much more than a kiss

And a hookup could be more then kiss that

There's something in the kisses and the touches

There is something they both badly want

Something they didn't think existed.

II.

There second meeting is just a kiss yet so much more

He's given her the opportunity of a life time

SAT's that could very well open up a whole future for her

And she kisses him

Kisses him just a sweet thank you after explaining that she doesn't want special treatment

But, it leaves him wanting more

.

In-between there are many kisses and hookups

Every one of them mean something

Of course

But there are things they remember

.

III.

It's not the first kisses that have been administered since they'd been sneaking around

It is just the first public display of affection

One that only leaves Gossip Girl in the back of her mind

His hands are on her face

And all she wants are his anxious kisses

All she wants is him

He's all she's wanted for a long time.

IV.

There are tears slipping down her face in a rushed mess yet he doesn't care

Her silver dress flashes see through in the light and it only intrigues him

All he can think of is that she's the one

She's the reason his heart felt like it was breaking when she wasn't close

As he saw her walking away all he could think of was her

And how he couldn't let her go again

That's why as the tears fall and they kiss

All he can think of is how he wants to hold her

To tell her that none of it matters

He loves her

V.

She's excited and proud over getting the tickets to the Opera

So excited he's willing to swallow his pride

Besides, it's better to just see her

After all, the free kisses he gets are better

And she loves that he just wanted to see her

Just being together is what she likes the best

VI.

The opera its self is far more intimate then it should be

When the lights go down his mouth and hers are connected most of the time

It's so risky among all of the rich socialists

But neither one of them care who's watching

Because they're together

All that matters is that they're together

The show fades into the background

VII.

The night is started with a black mask

And ended with a simple red sheet wrapped around the both of them

They're both feeling the passion rush

It's always a passion rush with love included

Every touch is met with fire

Every kiss is touched with a spark

It's because every moment is important

Every time is just like the first.

VIII.

It's not the first time she's filmed him and it'll hardly be the last

There's something about him getting ready to be in a play that makes the camera's focus fully him

She loves watching him struggle

That he does, with lines and words

It's all cute to her

As she watches him there's no one else she'd rather watch

He's the only one in her view.

IX.

They hate fighting with one another

It's like there's something missing

That's why their kisses on the couch as they make up and watch Age of Innocence mean so much

It makes them both so much calmer

Jane shuts the doors to the main room for the night

Even Anne is asked to avoid using the door

Because they look like a Kodak moment of perfection

Asleep cuddled on the couch

A memory to keep living on in.

X.

The gallery is all set up for the evening

Something that's become a ritual more than anything else

Dinner together, Pierogis, preparation of vacation to come

Even as he leaves to go and visit his grandfather and cousin she knows he'll be at the apartment

There to get under the covers and sleep with her in her bed

She's becoming accustom to having his arms around her at night

But he'll be there, even if she locks the door

Because he too can't be without her

They need each other.


End file.
